


My Love, Take My Breath Away

by harvestleaves



Series: Out of Breath [12]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asthma attack, Carlos takes care of TK, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: TK's asthma starts acting up while he and Carlos are having sex on their day off.Tumblr prompt:if you’re taking requests, can i request TK having a really bad asthma attack while he and Carlos are having sex and maybe he doesn’t think it’s bad enough to stop until he can’t breathe and has a panic attack on top of his asthma attack.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Out of Breath [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243





	My Love, Take My Breath Away

It was the first day off the two of them had shared in about a month and Carlos knew he wanted to spend the morning in bed with TK, maybe getting in some sleepy morning sex when TK was at his most relaxed. The younger male always seemed to have a front up once he was fully awake, and Carlos enjoyed seeing his boyfriend with his guard down. Clingy morning snuggles were a staple in their household, as was the occasional sleepy blowjob, which is the route Carlos decided to take this Friday morning and slid under the covers to wiggle down the pair of boxer briefs TK wore to bed and got to work.

TK slowly woke up at the warm feeling of Carlos’ mouth around his cock and a small groan slid past his lips as he bucked his hips ever so slightly at the contact, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Carlos’ curls as the other held his hips steady with firm hands.

“Fuck, good morning to you too babe,” TK moaned softly as he glanced down at Carlos before dropping his head back onto the pillow, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Carlos grinned around TK’s length before slowly rising with a wet pop, moving instead to press soft kisses up TK’s stomach and chest before setting a kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips, hearing the small whine TK let out when he stopped mid-blowjob.

“Sorry baby, but I don’t want you getting off quite yet. I was hoping to fuck you into these sheets before we shower together,” Carlos practically growled into TK’s ear before nipping at the other man’s earlobe.

Carlos pressed another kiss to the crook of TK’s neck before he reached over for the bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer.

Popping the lid open with the thumb of his right hand, Carlos gently nudged TK’s legs farther apart with his knee before slicking his fingers up with the lube before he started to work TK open, grinning at the breathy moans that left the other man’s lips.

“Mmm, f-fuck me already. Please ‘Los,” TK whimpered softly as he looked at Carlos with lust-filled eyes, watching as the other man started to stroke his own cock with more lube.

“Shhhh, patience Tiger.”

Carlos leaned down as he the words left his lips, nibbling and sucking on TK’s neck as he slowly slid into TK’s entrance, the smaller man gasping at the feeling before he let his eyelids flutter shut for a brief moment. Admiring TK’s face for just a second, Carlos nipped at TK’s neck once more to get him to open his eyes and grinned at the pout that TK gave him.

“Sorry baby, but I want you to look me in the eyes while we do this,” Carlos whispered huskily into TK’s ear, catching the smaller male’s wrist in one hand as he tried to curl his fingers into Carlos’ hair once more, He gently held TK’s hands down to the pillow on either side of his boyfriend’s head, knowing TK’s interest in bondage, though Carlos still refused to bring his handcuffs into the bedroom, despite TK’s pleas to do so.

“Ah ah ah, no touching this morning. I want you to focus on nothing except the feeling of my mouth on your body and my cock filling you up, making you feel good.”

TK’s eyes widened at the slight animalistic growl in Carlos’ voice and he nodded eagerly, his breaths quickening from arousal, though he could feel the slight wheezing building in his lungs. He hoped, mostly for his dick’s sake, that his lungs would wait until after they’d both gotten off before giving him a problem. In hindsight, he probably should have remembered to take his nightly medication before he’d crawled into bed with Carlos after his 24 hour shift, but the thought slipped his mind, as did the idea that he should’ve also taken his morning dose of preventer meds.

Oh well. TK was not going to think about his asthma at this moment, there was no worse cock block than thinking about his shitty lungs, and he wanted to orgasm before breakfast thank you very much.

Focusing his gaze back onto Carlos, TK sucked in a quick breath when Carlos hit his prostate at just the right angle before he bit his bottom lip to keep from letting out another moan, choosing to take a steadying breath through his nose instead when his previous exhale had a slight wheeze trailing it.

Sure, he knew Carlos would stop if he knew TK was starting to wheeze, but it had been at least five days since they had last had sex and TK wanted to make sure Carlos was taken care of, even though Carlos was the one that was taking the reigns this time.

“You still with me babe?” Carlos whispered softly as he pressed another soft kiss to TK’s neck, a frown flashing across his face when he thought he heard a wheeze before his boyfriend gave him a reassuring smile.

“Mmm, yeah. Just caught in the moment,” TK murmured as he leaned up to capture Carlos’ lips in another kiss, bucking his hips as a silent plea to continue.

“C-can we get back to the task at hand? I w-was getting close babe,” TK whined breathily between kisses before another moan said past his lips as Carlos started to suck at a particularly sensitive point on his neck, knowing there was going to be a hickey there within the hour.

Carlos didn’t bother giving a verbal response and instead chose to quicken his thrusts, bringing the two of them to orgasm within a few minutes, occasionally exchanging kisses as he did so.

TK squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his face into Carlos’ shoulder as the two of them climaxed together, feeling Carlos slip out of him before collapsing onto the bed next to him with a sigh of content.

It was at that moment, as he listened to Carlos’ heavy breathing that TK realized his own lungs weren’t properly cooperating and he couldn’t catch his breath. At first he thought his lightheadedness was from the recent orgasm, but the more he registered what was going on, the more panic he felt running through his body. TK quickly pushed Carlos’ arm from it’s position around his waist so he could sit up properly, his shoulders tense as he pressed a hand to his heaving chest, wheezes following every breath he took.

Carlos’ eyebrows shot up in concern at TK’s abrupt movement before he eased himself up into a sitting position as well. The closer he got to TK, the more he could hear the wheezing rattling in his boyfriend’s chest and he settled a warm hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Ty? You okay babe? Do I need to grab the neb?”

TK nodded, barely registering Carlos’ voice, too focused on the sharp breaths he was taking, and how none of it seemed to actually help him breath.

“Okay, try and slow your breathing down. You’re panicking. I’ll be right back,” Carlos whispered gently against TK’s temple before pressing a kiss there and hauling himself out of bed to grab the nebulizer from where TK had last left it downstairs. He didn’t even bother putting pants on, figuring he’d worry about clothing if an ER trip was necessary.

Finding the machine quickly, he headed back up to the bedroom and set it up on the bedside table next to TK’s side of the bed before gently sliding the misting mask onto the other man’s face as he settled his body against TK’s side.

“Easy Tiger. Take slow breaths for me. C’mon, in and out. You can do it,” Carlos whispered softly as he moved his hands up to TK’s tense shoulders, slowly working the knots out as the other’s breaths started to deepen and TK practically collapsed against his chest.

“I can’t believe I fucked you into an asthma attack. Why didn’t you say you couldn’t breathe?” Carlos murmured as he propped his chin up on TK’s shoulder before moving his hands to the other’s chest to massage the sore spots.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to ruin the moment. We haven’t had sex in days and I just wanted one moment where we didn’t have to worry about my lungs,” TK whispered as he finally looked over at Carlos, the taller mans brows softening at the explanation.

“Baby, you know we could’ve stopped for your inhaler and it wouldn’t have ruined anything. Just promise me that you’ll let me know if this happens again.”

“We both know it probably will. You do take my breath away you know,” TK laughed behind the mask with a smirk before he started to cough from his laughter.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Carlos sighed in amusement, kissing TK’s hair for emphasis.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
